Whiskey Tango Foxtrot
by Drowningblonde
Summary: Lance speaks candidly about his concerns regarding Daniel's hasty promotion to Black Lion. Language warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion/Voltron Force or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comics and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way.**

_**A/N: **__This little snippet was inspired by the Voltron Force episode "To Deceive and Conquer" and the very lively discussion from the Voltron Forum. I'd like to imagine this as an edited scene from that episode. _

_Special Thanks to SnyperLady for the awesomely appropriate story title and her proud service in the US Navy. _

_For the honorable Kogane Akira who never lets his friends down. _

**Whiskey Tango Foxtrot**

"Wait…What the-?" Lt. Lance McClain couldn't believe his eyes. Or his ears. It was not just improbable. It was impossible. It was like getting sucker punched in the jaw and the gut at the same time. It was unbelievable. Keith had just handed over Black Lion and command of the Voltron Force to Daniel.

Ok, it was true, he had thought, everyone had thought, that it he was next in line for command. He piloted Red Lion. He had been Keith's right hand man, literally, for how many years? And when Keith was on the run he had stepped up and held things together and kept tabs on Wade. So, really? Who else would it be? Hunk? Pidge? Maybe. But Daniel? Stupid, thoughtless, self-centered Daniel? No way.

Lance hurried his steps to catch up to Keith in the corridor. He placed a hand on Keith's shoulder to stop him. "Keith! You can't be serious?"

The Voltron Force commander turned and looked at Lance then looked down at his feet and sighed heavily. "Daniel's the most logical choice—"

"What? No, he isn't! He's a liability! Shit, dude! The space mice are a more logical choice than he is! "Lance argued.

Keith glared at him for a moment. Lance just didn't understand. "Lance, you didn't get this upset when Allura stepped down and Larmina took her place in Blue."

"That's totally different and you know it. Larmina's sole purpose was to takeover Blue so Allura could finally ascend the throne and govern Arus. Like she would have been doing from the beginning if Sven hadn't been almost killed. But to be honest, I'm not exactly super thrilled about her either. Especially since we just lost Pidge! I mean, what, was Danny Boy whining that _everyone_ was a Lion pilot but him?" Lance retorted mocking the tone of Daniel's voice.

"Lance, I've given this a lot of thought. I had a feeling that there would be -uh, a reaction to this… It's nothing personal. I just feel he's ready for the job." Keith explained.

"Lemme get this straight…you thought long and hard about this. You considered every option. Reviewed all of our service records? With their years of accomplishments, commendations, and unwavering loyalty… Mine, Hunk's, Pidge's…and you think that fucktard, Daniel is the most qualified individual to pilot Black and lead the Voltron Force?" Lance asked becoming more irate with each word he spoke.

Keith nodded. "I have. Seriously. There's more to it—"

"Seriously, what the hell has he ever done except run his mouth and cause problems?" Lance snapped back. "This is about what happened between me and Allura while you were gone, isn't it?"

For a moment Keith's blue eyes flashed with anger, but then he shook his head again. "No, Lance. It's not. Really. I've had a long time to come to terms with that…and I understand, things happen." He looked down again wondering how to continue, if he should bring up his relationship with Allura to defend against Lance's accusation.

"Yeah, I noticed." Lance replied sourly. Allura's sudden proposal to Keith had taken everyone by surprise, him most of all. He had no idea they had even started seeing each other again. He thought of all the times while Keith was on the run that he had lain awake with guilt while Allura slept next to him. He had felt like a pig for sleeping with his best friend's girl. But the truth was he had loved Allura. And she had loved him. In those crazy days after Lotor's defeat, Wade's grounding of Voltron and Keith's disappearance they had turned to each other. He knew it could never last. They were both rebounding in their own ways. Relationships that form under such desperate circumstances never last. Except when they do. Like his and Allura's did. Until Keith came home.

Keith swallowed hard. He had wanted to spare Lance further disappointments but there was no avoiding the subject. "I know everyone thought the most logical person to take over command when Allura and I—" he paused noticing the clenching of Lance's jaw and he shifted uncomfortably, but it had to be said. They needed to talk about it. Get it settled once and for all. "Everyone thought that you would be the most appropriate choice to take over command when I step down from Black and Allura and I marry. But-"

"But what?" Lance demanded.

For a moment Keith had no answer. "But you're getting old. We're all getting old. Soldiering is a young person's job. Don't you remember being on call seven days a week year after year? Never having a life. A girlfriend? Anything?"

"Yeah, I remember." Lance answered. Perspective is a funny thing, he mused. He had a life. And that life had a purpose. To defend the innocent against Zarkon and Lotor's tyranny. Girlfriends? He had plenty. Sure there weren't many or any, he wanted to settle down with, but he never lacked for company. None of them had. And most importantly they had each other. They had been through so much and learned to trust each other so completely they were closer than family. Or so he had thought.

"Aren't you tired of it?" Keith asked.

"No! No I'm not fucking tired of it! And how is this different? Except instead of being on call twenty four seven and taking your orders I have to take orders from that inexperienced, hot headed, impulsive, teenage moron you just made Commander!"

Keith paused again, choosing his words carefully. Lance had every right to be angry, but he had to understand. Things were different now. Times had changed and they needed to change with them. "That's what they said about us, remember? When we first found the Lions. We were all inexperienced teenage morons. And you were the most impulsive hothead of all of us. None of us were ready either. He just needs a chance to prove himself."

Lance said nothing. They had been young and hotheaded, true. But inexperienced? Nah. Morons? Never. They were not like this new generation of over privileged brats that had can't handle criticism, overcome obstacles, or show even a shred of accountability for their actions. He had seen enough of these whiney marshmallows pushed through the Academy. If it wasn't for the massive attrition rates created after Doom's defeat and the war's official end most of their applications would have never been considered.

They, the original Voltron Force, had grown up during that war. Not in the economic boom of aftermath, watching holos about how one man saves the world with impossible to believe special effects and every plan comes together into a happy ending. When they grew up, dying on the playground at recess was a real possibility. They didn't have to turn on their gaming systems to 'play' soldier. They lived it. Now he was being passed over by the most incompetent, self-centered brat of them all? Why? Because Keith said so? Had he lost his mind?

"Look, Lance I know you're mad—"

"Mad? Mad doesn't begin to cover it—"He stepped back slightly and clenched his fist at his side then exhaled a deep breath and released it. "You know what, Keith? This is a big mistake. A big one… and it's going to bite us all right in the ass! Fuck you, buddy. And fuck this. I may have to live with it, but I don't have to like it." Lance said through clenched teeth, turned around and stormed out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comics and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way.**

A/N: This story was originally meant to be a one shot. But the plot bunnies….they just kept coming…they would not stop. So, I thought, what the hell? Why not? Over the next few chapters I'm going to write the ending that I really wanted to see for Voltron Force Season 1. So without further ado….

**Whiskey Tango Foxtrot**

**Chapter 2**

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, it just happened. She was as surprised as anyone when Keith had made his announcement. She had seen Keith come round the corner as he exited the control room and had thought to talk to him herself. He had dismissed everyone so he could speak to her Aunt Allura privately. Larmina had been waiting in the hall way for him to come out. She had to tell him about Daniel.

She had been going over what she would say in her mind as she waited. _Keith, there's something I think you should know_…no! No! _Commander, if you knew something about someone…Ack! Gods! Even worse...maybe she should just blurt it out? Hey Keith! Guess what? Daniel's infected with Haggarium! Yeah, right. That'd go over well. Real diplomatic of me._ She shook her head in frustration.

And what about Daniel and Vince? They would be angry that she told. She would be betraying their trust and breaking her promise. But wasn't she already betraying her other team members Lance and Hunk and her aunt by keeping Daniel's secret?

It was only luck that it had saved them in that last battle. Daniel swore that if it wasn't for his Haggarium infection that he wouldn't have been able to read Lotor's mind and that's what made him able to win the battle. _Him._ 'Made _me _able' that's what he said…exactly_. '_Made _me_ able.' Even thinking the words left a bad taste in her mouth.It was all about him not them.

Larmina swallowed hard and frowned. It was a cocky thing to say even for Daniel. The whole thing gave her a creepy feeling. And so did Daniel now. Ever since he had become infected with Hagarium he was somehow different and it only got worse after he melded minds with Lotor. Sure he had been headstrong before, but that was what she had liked about him. Unlike her, he wasn't afraid of flying, of taking risks, of making decisions…or making mistakes. He wasn't afraid of anything, he just went for it. But, now…he…he was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed more than cocky now. It had started even before Keith's announcement, he seemed so, so…arrogant.

She worried her lower lip had just made up her mind to approach him when Lance grabbed him from behind and spun Keith spun around. She had pressed herself flat against the wall and hid in one of the recessed areas next to the decorative support pillars. It took all of her self control to remain motionless.

She had never seen Lance so angry. Not even at Daniel. She blushed at his language and stifled a gasp as she heard Lance say he wasn't happy she was Blue's pilot. _What a jerk!_ She thought, outraged at his blunt admission. But her pique was short lived as the discussion turned to her aunt, Queen Allura. _Oh my god! I had no idea they had…they were… Oh my God! Lance and my aunt?_ She could feel her cheeks flush hot with her embarrassment.

Then as she listened, she started to understand. _This is all he knows, Red and the Voltron Force has been his whole life._ And now it was bit by bit being taken from him and there was nothing to take its' place. How sad. She felt a stab of pity for him. It wasn't fair and it didn't make any sense. Lance was right. Daniel wasn't ready.

Larmina pressed herself closer to the shadows as Lance stalked by. In his anger, she knew he probably wouldn't notice her, but just in case she waited until the sound of his footsteps faded before she sneaked a look around. Keith was gone as well. She was alone. _Well, that's a relief!_ She thought and exhaled the breath she'd been holding. She knew she should to say something about Daniel, but right now was not the time. She needed to talk to someone about this. Quietly she made her way through the castle to the Den to find Vince.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comic and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way. **

**Whiskey Tango Foxtrot**

**Chapter**

**3**

**1**

Standing in his workshop Hunk scowled at the screen of his comm when he heard the ring tone turn over into Lance's voicemail. Again.

"Still can't get a hold of him?" Pidge asked from his place on the swivel chair by Hunk's drafting table.

Hunk shook his head and closed out of the screen. "Nope. They said he was pretty pissed when he left. He's gonna need some time to cool off." He said and walked over to the oversized empty nitrosoxide tank he had converted into a refrigerator. He opened it and reached in, grabbed a beer and offered one to Pidge. "You drinkin'?"

"Sure. Why not? I'm not on duty anymore."

Hunk leaned against the table and handed Pidge a beer and twisted off the cap of his own. He tapped the base of his bottle lightly against the neck of Pidge's. "It's the end of an era, my friend." He toasted and took a long swallow.

Pidge tipped his back and drank and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Mmph-Sure didn't see that coming."

"No kidding." Hunk shook his head. "What the hell is Keith thinking? That kid's not ready."

Pidge nodded in agreement as he finished another swallow. "I don't know, man. Do you think it has something to do with Allura's proposal?"

"Maybe. I really can't say. Shit, it took me by surprise. Maybe with Lotor and Wade finally out of the picture, he thinks it's safe to step down…" Hunk replied. "He's been through a lot…Zarkon, Lotor…all those years on the run. Had to be hard on him. Maybe he just wants a normal life?"

Pidge snorted. "Hmm, yeah, maybe…about as normal a life as the King of Arus can get."

Hunk grunted in agreement then said, "You know that last time, without you and Allura? It just didn't feel the same. We weren't a team, not really. It was, um…weird. Like everything was stiff or a little off or… something. And now that Keith's out…" He paused and shook his head and combed his fingers through his hair. "Commander Daniel. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue, does it?"

"Commander Daniel…." Pidge repeated slowly like he was feeling the words around in his mouth. "The sound of that makes me damn glad Lotor and Wade are out of the picture." He shook his head and drank some more.

**2**

Larmina made her way down to the Lair. She had messaged Vince and told him she needed to speak to him about Daniel. Privately.

"Hey, hey! Fellow Lion pilot!" Daniel called out from a new desk in the center of the room as she walked through the doorway, startling her.

"Hey! Daniel! What are you doing here?" She asked nervously as she glanced sharply at Vince who was unsuccessfully trying to hide from her behind a translucent holoscreen.

"Hey, Vince what'cha doin'?" She walked over to stand next to him with the pretense of being interested in what he was working on. She glared at him and mouthed _'Why is he here?'_ She had told him specifically she needed to talk to him alone. Vince just stared back at her helplessly and shrugged his shoulders slightly as if to say _'What could I do?'_ She surreptitiously elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Oh, just setting up my new Command Center." Daniel answered in that smug, irritating tone that he liked to use and swirled around in an overstuffed high backed office chair.

"What's wrong with the castle's command center?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing, and it's fine for official stuff, but I think it's best we keep this place. You know, for covert operations." He said.

"I dunno Daniel, I don't think the rest of the team will be too happy about us having a secret meeting room and planning black ops." Vince said nervously. He had noticed the change in Daniel too.

Daniel got up and walked over to both of them and draped his arms around their shoulders. "Well, I won't tell if you won't. And what they don't know won't hurt them." As he spoke he slid his arm off of Larmina's shoulder and settled it around her waist in a boldly familiar gesture.

Larmina squirmed out from under his arm. "Daniel!" She admonished and scowled at him. What had gotten into him? Oh, yeah…Haggarium.

"Sorry." Daniel said, except he didn't look sorry at all.

"Dude! We're a team. We don't keep secrets from each other." Vince stated.

"No, we don't, not from each other." Daniel agreed and looked from one to the other.

Vince and Larmina exchanged a look. They had already begun keeping secrets, hadn't they? They had knowingly let Daniel go on the last mission when they both knew he had been infected with Haggarium. And they didn't say anything to anyone, even when it seemed to be causing Daniel's strange behavior. He had been odd, yes, but also decisive and bold. At times he seemed to be able to anticipate Lotor's every move. His actions had impressed Keith so much that he had promoted him the Black Lion pilot. But it was all under the influence of Haggarium. And when Daniel had told them they covered for him. They were in this just as deep as Daniel was and if they spoke up now they might lose their Lions too.

"Um, I guess this isn't a big deal. I mean we had this place when we were cadets, right? We still need a place to, you know, hang out…just chill, right?" Vince rationalized. Under the circumstances a secret hide out didn't seem like that much of a secret.

"Yeah, I guess..." Larmina mumbled and looked down at her feet.

**3**

Maahox climbed up to the throne he had built for Lotor and toppled it over revealing a ring of tubes, outlets, and electrical connections. He unfastened several hooks and latches under his tunic and disassembled his prosthetic, telescoping legs. He wouldn't be needing them any more. He twisted and stretched and freed his true tentacle limbs from their uncomfortable binding and let them hang them down. He wiggled them until the pins and needles feeling disappeared. Ah! It felt so good to be unencumbered by artifice. And idiots.

So far everything had gone according to plan. As a matter of fact it had gone better than he had anticipated. The fact that the Voltron Force had gotten rid of Kala and Wade for him was an unexpected treat! He considered them idiots as well, but he had never dreamed they'd be such useful ones!

Mahoxx chuckled as remembered the look on Lotor's face as the truth came crashing down on him. Poor, stupid bastard died twice in one day. All of Lotor's efforts to rebuild his kingdom had been destroyed during his battle with the Kala/Wade robeast. Because of Lotor's impulsiveness, Doom was a smoldering ruin once more. He had become so easily manipulated and predictable once he was addicted to the Haggarium it wasn't even fun to push his buttons anymore. Well, that wasn't exactly true. Maahox laughed again. _Why is a clown funny, my lord? Why, indeed? _

Now! On to the business at hand. Time to begin enacting phase one of his plan to bring the Denubian under his control. His first order of business was to send the Galaxy Alliance into complete and utter chaos. To do that he had to wait. Give them time to think they were safe and let their defenses down. And that was why he chose his target carefully. Attack Arus? Oh no! Too obvious. He was going to Earth. Slice the head off and watch the rest of the parts flail around looking for a strong hand to guide them.

Maahox moved into the middle of the circle of tubes and carefully inserted his tentacles into them one by one and waited for the cybernetic connection to take. Once he felt the bond become complete he cued up the holoscreens and activated the hydraulic system the lifted the castle up off the ground, turning its foundation into a launch pad. He initiated the start up procedure and once he was assured that the fortress was operational and everything was online he initiated the launch sequence. As the engines fired up and he felt himself pull away from the ground beneath him he laughed. It would take months to get to Earth, but that was part of the plan. For once, time was on his side.

_A/N: I know…I know. For some reason I have Hunk and Pidge hang out and drink a lot in my fics. Well, how could they not, with those annoying Mary Sue/Gary Stew cadets to put up with? _

_Oh, and I decided to ignore that Vince and Daniel telepathic bond BS. There's only so much Wesley Crusher Syndrome I can deal with. Speaking of which…I have a box of wine to finish. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comic and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way. **

_A/N: My muse! She has returned in all her scatterbrained glory. _

**Whiskey Tango Foxtrot**

**Chapter 4**

**1**

Three months later….

The Lions roared through the desert valley in a V-formation with Black Lion at the front like the head of a spear. They arced upwards, tracing a 360 degree path through the sky. Each maintaining a perfect position from the other, moving in unison like one entity. Then they banked left the Red and Yellow Lion on the right rising slightly higher, the Green and Blue dipping lower as if they rested on some invisible plane that held them together. Finishing the curve they banked right with perfect synchronicity carving a serpentine and five separate, equally spaced contrails to mark their path. Then suddenly Black lion shot forward and arced straight up and the others followed matching his speed. Faster and higher they went, the spearhead spreading into a blossoming spray with each lion arcing away from the center and turning back on itself. They spiraled in unison turning right side up again; forming the spear once more.

"Bravo Zulu, Voltron Force. Bravo Zulu. Come on home." Keith said from the castle control tower.

"So, how'd you like them apples Skipper? Are we finally good enough to perform at the aeronautic show at yours and Allura's wedding." Daniel asked from the cock pit of Black.

"Hey cadet, watch your mouth. That's your commander in chief you're talking to." Lance reprimanded. The kid needed some serious discipline. And a kick in the pants.

"And I'm _your_ commander, Lt. McClain. Watch your own mouth." Daniel retorted.

Just as Lance was about to come back with a few choice words Keith broke in "Cut the chatter you two! Remember your station. You're the Voltron Force. A team. Act like it."

"Apologies, Skipper." Lance replied. Fine, let the kid talk to him anyway he wanted. He shook his head. The Keith he knew would have kicked a new hole in Daniel's ass for that sort of insubordination.

"Yes, Sir! You're absolutely right, sir!" came Daniel's overly enthusiastic response. He saw no need for the strict radio protocol that Keith insisted on even in practice. _Sheesh, it's just tricks for an air show!_ He thought.

_That's it! If he says one more word I'm going to kill him!_ Lance thought as he pushed Red's throttle down and raced for the castle leaving the others behind.

_What the hell?_ Daniel thought as he frowned angrily. _I didn't give him permission to break formation!_

"Hey, Lt. McClain! Get back in formation!" Daniel ordered, his voice rising in frustration.

"No." Lance replied, breaking out into a smile for the first time that day. He pushed Red faster, zigzagging and heading into the canyons.

"What? Get back in formation! That's an order!" Daniel shouted into the comm. His voice rising in both volume and pitch as he lost control of his temper.

Lance laughed out loud. "No."

"What did you say?!"

"No…Sir." Lance grinned at the fury in Daniel's tone. Today's practice with Commander Daniel was turning out to be a lot of fun.

"McClain! Get back in formation! Now!" Daniel yelled again.

"Make me."

Back at control Keith sighed and shook his head. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Lance had been tolerant so far. And to be honest he really couldn't blame him.

"Are going to stop them?" Allura asked softy.

"No, let them sort it out on their own. They have to figure out how to work together, I'm not always going to be there to act as mediator." Keith answered and watched the dog fight begin.

_That's it! I'm coming for you old man! _Daniel nearly howled with fury as he accelerated after Lance, chasing him into the canyons.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Hunk said on the open channel.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Vince said.

"Oh, yes he did!" Larmina replied.

"Hey control, can you transfer visual over here?" Hunk asked. This, he had to see.

"Affirmative, Yellow Lion." Came the almost smug response.

Lance saw Black approaching his six on his heads up display, and chuckled with glee. _Oh, little boy you shouldn't have done it. _He ducked down a chasm and entered a path of sheer cliffs and sharply twisting turns and increased his speed.

Daniel saw Red disappear and he dove after him, pulling up sharply to narrowly miss hitting the rock wall of the opposite side. He had lost visual sight of Lance and used his display to locate him. He banked right and gave chase once more only to pull up short again, hovering, when faced with another cliff face.

"Danny Boy! Where'd you go? You get lost already?" Lance nearly giggled. This was too much fun.

For a moment rage flashed in Daniel so fierce and unfamiliar it startled him. "Nhg!" he growled and activated his heads up display and locating the Red Lion pilot fired up Blacks thrusters and returned to the chase.

Pidge raced into the control room. "What'd I miss?" He asked and fixed his eyes to the holo screen to watch the much anticipated comeuppance.

"Not much, they just got started." Allura answered.

"Oh, good! Anybody got any popcorn?"

_I think he's learned his lesson—_Lance had his thoughts interrupted by an alert on his display. Black lion was in full pursuit! _I guess not! Ok, Danny Boy, catch me of you can! _He smirked and Red surged forward speeding up through the turn.

_There you are! _Daniel thought as Red lion came into his visual range. _You won't get away from me this time._ He pushed Black faster somehow anticipating the sharp turn and compensating for it without losing speed. Red lion was closer now, but not close enough.

Lance frowned as he saw Daniel gaining on him. He descended, getting close to the canyon's rocky floor. He knew every rock and crevasse of this place. The uneven terrain would add an extra level of difficulty. And danger. It would scare the little twerp so bad he'd piss his flight suit! He sped Red Lion faster; but still was nowhere near how fast he would go when he and Keith used to race each other in this canyon. It was good practice for luring Lotor and his fighters down here to crash and burn.

Daniel saw him drop low and immediately followed; it seemed he was flying on instinct now focused on acquiring his target, his prey. _I'm in 'the zone.'_ He mused. Even as he urged Black faster, time seemed to slow. He noticed minute details in and striations the rocks and deep shadows on the ground from the clouds above. The floor rose sharply and he lost sight of Lance as he flew impossibly fast over the ridge.

_He'll have to slow at the bend just ahead, after the natural arch._ He reasoned not realizing at the moment that he had never been this far into canyons. He soared over the rise and shot low through the arch and banked through the turn managing to keep up with Lance. He smiled; a crooked, cocky smirk spread across his face.

"Holy shit!" Lance cursed out loud when his alert chimed again. Daniel was still there! When did he learn to fly like that? Things had just got serious! _I'm done playing games, little boy. _Lance went into full combat pilot mode.

Daniel watched as Lance raced ahead, first skimming the ground then sliding up and hugging the rock wall, before sliding back down to do the same to the opposite side. A maneuver designed to keep the enemy from locking a target on him_. Almost, McClain…I almost have you. At the cliff you'll have no where to hide! _He looked at Black's weapons systems on his heads up display and stopped himself just before he activated them. _What am I thinking?!_ The nature of his thoughts shocked him and he snapped out of 'the zone.'

Just then the canyon walls dropped away abruptly to a deep chasm and both Lions shot into open airspace, Black still right on Lance's tail. Lance suddenly banked hard, cutting in front of Daniel, in a dogfighting maneuver known as breaking, and Daniel and Black raced past him. Lance powered through the turn and settled down behind Daniel's six.

Daniel's alert chimed and he saw Lance bearing down on him, he accelerated but now, his edge gone, he was bewildered by the sudden open space and had no plan where to go from here. "But I knew it was here? How did I—" He mumbled.

"BANG! You're dead!" Lance's voice sounded triumphant over the comm.

"Ok, you two, that's enough. Return to base. Now." Keith ordered. He could feel the dampness of his shirt clinging to his under arms. He'd broken out in a cold sweat watching them race through that canyon. Lance never should have pushed it like that, he could have killed Daniel. And Daniel never should have followed him. He was going to have to reprimand both of them sternly, but somehow watching the dogfight had validated his choice to promote Daniel, to himself and everyone who had seen it. Daniel might be immature, impulsive and have a lot to learn about leadership, but, damn it, the kid could fly.

Lance and Daniel landed their Lions, disembarked and found Keith, Allura and Hunk waiting for them.

Lance took one look at Keith's folded arms and clenched jaw as they approached and said to Daniel, "This is all your fault."

"What? No it isn't! You disobeyed my order." Daniel retorted.

"You can't give me orders, _cadet_, I out rank you!"

"I can when I'm in Black. I'm the commander of the Voltron Force. You're just a pilot!"

"What the fuck did you just say? Listen, you little shit," Lance grabbed Daniel by his arm "You don't rate to wash the bugs off Black's wind screen."

"There's a reason Keith chose me over you so fuck you, old man!" Daniel turned abruptly to leave jerking free.

Lance spun him back around and punched him square in the face. He would have continued to pummel him but Keith and Hunk ran over and stopped him, grabbing both of his arms and pulling him away.

Daniel slowly got to his feet, shaking his head as he did so. Lance glared at him. He glared back rubbing his jaw and frowning at the smear of blood on his hands.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, McClain?" Keith asked through clenched teeth.

"Him! He's what's fucking wrong!" Lance said shrugging out of their grasp.

Keith looked at him and then back at Daniel. "Lance, he's Black's pilot now, he's your commander."

"Whatever, dude." Lance answered and walked away towards the hanger.

"McClain! Get back here!" Keith shouted in his best Marine drill sergeant voice.

Lance's only reply was to hold his arm up and flash his middle finger back at them as he continued to walk away.

"And he talks about _me _being insubor—"Daniel began.

"Shut up, shitbird! He's right. You are the problem." Keith snapped at Daniel who wisely shut up immediately.

**Glossary: **

Six: military slang for six o'clock position. Something that is behind a person. Also a person's backside. E.g. "Watch your six!" or "She's got a butterfly tattoo on her six."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comic and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way. **

**Whiskey Tango Foxtrot**

**Chapter 5**

**1**

Daniel tossed restlessly on his bunk. Lately he had been having a great deal of difficulty falling asleep and staying that way. It started with onset of the Haggarium infection and had gotten worse over time. Tonight was proving especially hard.

For hours he relived his chastisement in Keith's office. It was definitely a side of the captain that he had never seen before. The man had been brutal! Daniel had been forced to stand at attention during the whole ordeal. It had started with 'I think I made a goddam mistake putting you in Black.' Daniel had started to speak in his own defense and Keith had just lost it. 'Shut up! Shitbird!' He had said, yelled actually, and it struck a nerve in Daniel. A deep and painful one. A surge of emotions flooded him. Anger, frustration, guilt and above all humiliation.

They were alone but he couldn't shake the feeling that they really weren't. It seemed that the room had suddenly expanded to a cavernous size and there was an audience somewhere just behind him whispering and laughing. Judging. He felt so small and Keith seemed to loom over him, as if perched on a dais high above.

The delusion became so strong that it was all he could do not to turn around and look for the whispering spectators. Keith's tirade faded and he could only hear the mocking echo of his words "You have no leadership!...pathetic example of a commander…. Don't deserve the honors I have given you…_I should have thrown you in the pit!_" With that last phrase Keith's voice had changed to a harsh and gravelly bellow. It was so strange and foreign sounding it had startled Daniel out of his trance and suddenly he was back in Keith's office, standing at attention with his Commander in chief staring him down.

"Do you understand what I have said to you?" Keith demanded.

"Yes, sir. I do." Daniel had responded automatically, but the truth was he was still shaken, not sure what he heard. Was he losing his mind? Did Keith really say that to him? He should have…should have? Should have what? Thrown him…or put him… _Hvei aeh Khall?_ The memory faded quickly degrading into the nonsense gibberish that had been filling his dreams lately. He was definitely losing his mind. And he knew it was from the Haggarium.

"Then what do you have to say for yourself?" Keith asked, still stern and angry.

Daniel felt his mouth run dry, and he swallowed. "Nothing, Sir. Nothing at all."

Keith nodded thoughtfully. "Get out of my office."

Daniel acknowledged the order and saluted and turned about face and left.

He spent the rest of the afternoon hiding from everyone and was already in his bunk when Vince came in. He was pretending to be asleep and didn't respond when Vince called his name to check on him. He didn't want to talk. He needed to think. The infection was getting worse, it was affecting his mind. But he was sure it was also the reason he flew like he did. He had never performed like that before. He had not only caught Lance, he had kept up with him. If it had been a real dogfight he had earned a clear shot. He could have taken the legendary Red Lion pilot down.

He had lain on his bunk alternating between the fight with Lance on the tarmac, his dressing down in Keith's office and the elation of flying Black Lion through the canyon which made all the drama worth it. If he told them about the Haggarium, he would never get to feel that way again. He drifted off to sleep as he replayed in his mind flying low over the ridge and twisting tight through the keyhole arch…he could have had him then….

**2**

"Stupid…." Lance grunted and hit the bag with a left jab and danced back. "Whiney…umpft!" He hit the bag again, harder with a right cross. "Brat…Ugh!" And finished the combination with and upper cut that would have knocked a live opponent off his feet. He backed up and flexed his fingers, frowning slightly at the chafed knuckles. Turning to get his water bottle he startled, surprised to see Keith standing there.

"Hey." Keith said.

"What do you want?" Lance asked icily.

"To apologize."

Lance raised his eyebrows in surprise and took a sip from his bottle.

"You were right about Daniel. He's not ready to lead. I should have offered Black to you." Keith confessed.

For a moment Lance said nothing. He looked down the open neck of his water bottle and took a deep breath. It wasn't about Black Lion. He didn't want Black, didn't need Black. It wasn't about that, it was about them and the bond they all had and shared. They were a team, and unbeatable team. And now they weren't. Now, they were being divided to an arrogant boasting brat of a commander whose most dangerous situation happened in the simulator.

Finally he said, "I don't want Black, I'm a Red man through and through. But did you have to give him command?"

Now it was Keith's turn to be silent. He rubbed his jaw and looked away for a moment. He had thought about this long and hard after he had dismissed Daniel. He had told Daniel that everything was his fault, but truthfully it wasn't. It was his own fault. He had made the assignment, putting everyone in this unworkable circumstance and therefore it was his mistake and it was his job to fix it.

He had been hard on the boy on purpose. He wanted to frighten him. Make him think he was losing his opportunity. Maybe that would bring him around, instill some humility. But that wasn't all of it. He needed to learn that command wasn't about authority, it was about trust. And respect. He needed to learn respect. He needed to give respect to the people senior to him, who had paved the way. Who had been through hundreds of combat missions and could teach him from their experience. But, first he needed to be teachable.

"I shouldn't have. I suppose I think a lot of how young we were when we found the Lions. I guess I thought that he would be more like…I dunno…" Keith trailed off.

Lance laughed, "You see yourself in that kid?"

"No, I see you."

Lance clenched his jaw and his nostrils flared and just as he was about to say something Keith held up his hand in a placating gesture to quiet him. "Hold on, let me explain." He said.

"When we first found the Lions we were how old? Twenty two, twenty three? Shit, Pidge was sixteen." It easy for us to look at the cadets now and think what dumbasses they are—"

"They are! They are dumbasses! Daniel's the biggest assclown of all of them!" Lance interjected.

"Well, I can't argue with you there."Keith admitted. "But what I'm getting at is, _we _were sent here, to Arus, specifically because we were fuck ups. When Hawkins recruited me, I was a mess, I had just lost both parents and my fiancée in a plane crash . I had been put on light duty because a psych-eval had me listed as clinically depressed and potentially suicidal. If I remember _you _were in the brig about to be dishonorably discharged—"

"Hey! Sven had been discharged!" Lance supplied, then bit his tongue. That particular fact was not going to help his argument.

"True…very true. But, that was different, his was medical. So, one in the brig, for…complete insubordination and willful disobedience. The other prejudicially discharged for reasons relating to misanthropic personality disorder. I was on suicide watch and Pidge didn't even talk to people…unless it was through his avatar on a holo-screen. The only normal one was Hunk. "Keith paused.

"So what's your point?" Lance asked taking another gulp of his water.

"My point is this, they sent us here, to Arus, on a wild goose chase looking for Voltron, not because we were so valuable and suited for the job of piloting him. But _because_ we were completely expendable. If we found Voltron…Great! If not and we died trying, no big loss. And there's not a snowball's chance in hell if we'd given him to the Alliance would we have ever sat in the cock pit." Keith finished.

"Um, and? I know all this…so what?" Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"What I'm trying to say is this, for all the problems the cadets have, we weren't any better. We were actually, kind of worse."

"Well, technically, maybe on paper…but…"Lance argued.

"Listen, they're young and dumb. The may not have had the experience that we did by the time we were their age…but they certainly don't have the problems we had either." Keith pressed.

"Well, Larmina and even Vince I can deal with, well sort of...it's fucking Dan—"

"Fucking Daniel, I know." Keith said. "I've been thinking about this too, and since all the Lions can form the head, there's no reason that Daniel has to be in the leadership position. Maybe it's time he learned to take orders instead of give them for a while."

"He's going to pitch a fit, you know that, right?" Lance asked.

"Good. Let him. If wants this bad enough, then he'll deal with it and learn from it."

"And if not?"

"I sent request to Garrison for volunteers. I'd like to have at least two replacement pilots in case there's an emergency anyway. Remember when you broke your arm? We were lucky you had time to heal." Keith said.

Lance only nodded. _And we're lucky we have the time now to train these idiots. _

**3**

_He was alone in an arena looking around confidently at the spectators and raising his sword high. He turned and saw his opponent, a large muscular auburn haired man. He did not want to kill him, only beat him. That he knew. _

_The man walked over to the center of the arena slowly, but purposefully and he went to join him. They squared off, he sized up the other man, assessing his abilities, but still not wanting to do real harm. Except, maybe hurt him a little. _

"_Let's give them a show, huh?" The man said and swung his sword high._

"_Alright!" He laughed and parried the blow, sparks flew in all directions and the crowd gasped. Lazon sword fights were dramatic._

_Back and forth they went, advancing and retreating in turns. He knew his opponent was tired, he had fought a match before this one and his energy wouldn't last. He increased the pace and strength of his blows. _

_For a moment they locked swords, sparks flying, he could feel their heat as they landed on his gauntleted wrist. He saw the man's face contort and felt his force weaken slightly. The crowd's cheer became a roar._

"_Care to make a wager?" He asked._

_They broke away and as they rounded on each other again the man asked breathlessly "For what? What kind of wager?" _

_The man's blows were slowing in speed. "Whatever! You can have one single thing of mine, and I may have the same from you!" He said. _

"_Not my Phaeton!" the man said and rained down blows that he easily fended._

"_Done!" He said and went on the attack. He beat him back fiercely, forcing him to give ground until they were backed up underneath the royal box. He had his opponent almost finished when he saw her, out of the corner of his eye. Allura. She had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were wide with excitement, and suddenly he realized it wasn't her. The next thing he knew he was on the ground and the red-haired man had his sword at his throat. _

Daniel tossed and turned in his bed, sweating he tossed the covers off and roused slightly from the lucid dream. He blinked blearily, not recognizing his room. His eyes grew heavy again and he lay back down as the Haggarium pulled him back into the dreamscape.

_The crowd's cheer became a metallic drone and he was walking across an airfield, ships were firing their engines and the ground rumbled beneath his feet. They were warships. Dozens of them, he was walking to his; the flagship. It was large and terrifying it would black out the sun of whatever sky it sailed across. A thing from nightmares come to life. He stepped on the gangway, his pride growing with each step. This time they would have no where to hide. No where to run. _

He thrashed again, moaning his mind struggling to wake him, but the infection was in control now.

_He was someplace different now. Green and beautiful. A forest. The sun sparkled through the trees as he waited for his prey. Suddenly he saw her, with a group of her ladies. He gave a signal and his fire team rushed out the brush surrounding the helpless women. He heard their screams, they sounded like music to his ears. But she didn't scream, no, she stood defiant but fearful. Oh so fearful! She trembled at his approach. Blonde and lovely, tiny and so finely made. It was Allura, but like he had never seen her before. Younger, much younger wearing light pink and lace instead of the bright cobalt blue and black of her uniform._

"_Come with me and I'll let them go." He called her to him, but she froze where she stood, too afraid to move. He strode over to her taking her trembling chin in his hands and looking into her blue eyes seeing the tears gathering before one slipped loose and trailed down her cheek. Her fear excited him and he felt the familiar stab of lust in his groin._

"_That's fine, n'saiyat, I like it better this way!" He laughed and grabbed the wrist of the struggling princess and—_

"Daniel! Daniel! Wake up, man!" Vince shook his roommate hard.

"Huh?! What?" Daniel awoke to the blinding overhead lights that Vince turned on and covered his face to avoid the glare.

"Dude you were dreaming!"

"Yeah, I know…"

"About what? You were talking, man…something about you 'like it better this way'" Vince told him.

"I was? I don't remember...sorry. Hamburgers, maybe?" He lied and shrugged his shoulders.

"You ok, though?" Vince asked raising his eyebrows as he walked back to his bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Daniel replied and Vince clicked the lights back off with the remote.

But that wasn't true, he wasn't fine. Not this time. Most of the time his dreams faded in minutes, but this one was staying. Lingering. This dream, was like memory now, as if these were things he had really done. He remembered fighting the red haired man and seeing Allura, that wasn't Allura, at the stadium and young, pink Allura crying in the forest. His throat constricted and his stomach knotted. He could remember the smell of her perfume and the feel of her hair. Her skin. Everything. How he had made her cry and how the sight of her tears had excited him. He shifted, uncomfortably aware of his erection.

He cringed inside. This wasn't him. It wasn't! It was…It was too much! What was happening to him? He thought about getting out of bed and waking Vince and telling him what he dreamed. And tomorrow asking Vince to go with him to tell Keith about the Haggarium infection? Maybe they could do something before he lost his mind completely?

_No, they can't, there is no cure. They couldn't save Sven._

Daniel looked around quickly. Who had said that? He had heard that voice! Unless it was in his head and he was hearing voices as well as seeing things now.

_They'll take Black Lion away from you. You'll never fly again. Ever. _

He sat up straight, forcing himself not to get out of bed and check the room and took a deep breath. 'I'm just tired,' he thought. 'The dreams don't let me get to REM sleep, that's all.'

_That's right, sleep. By morning everything will be as it should. _

The voice was calming and Daniel felt his eyes grow heavy and he lay back on his pillows. 'It's just dreams, because of stress and everything.' He reassured himself and yawned and shut his eyes. He really did have a shitty day, tomorrow would be better.

A/N:_I would like to extend a hat tip to reviewer PhoenixRedLion. You are exactly right, because each Lion can form the head there is no real reason that Black Lion must be the comander. _


End file.
